


Naughty Spiced Latte

by auroraXborealis, bewdofchaos



Series: Holiday Cheers [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Anal Sex, Banter, Christmas Smut, Foreplay, Innuendo, M/M, Make the Yuletide Gay, Oral Sex, Porn with Proto-feelings, Roleplay, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos
Summary: Yugi was not the only one who had signed up on Advent Match.Marik also had.And so far, his experience with the app had also been disapointing.But things were about to change.Because... Santa Claus was in town.*Companion fic toDeck the Dates*
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Series: Holiday Cheers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065782
Comments: 33
Kudos: 20





	Naughty Spiced Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/gifts).



> Welcome to a little side piece to our main attraction, Deck the Dates!  
> We mentionned in Chapter 9 from our fic that we were doing little nods to certain readers that had supported us on our first collab. This piece actually goes out to [wordsOfA_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsOfA_feather/pseuds/wordsOfA_feather) aka Belles who not only supported our first endeavour, but supported us on many other levels. This was written with you in mind, awesome friend! <3 Enjoy all the naughtiness hihi!  
> IMPORTANT: So this also takes place while Yugi has his date with Otogi in chapter 8 on December 18!

Bakura did not even know why he had signed up for this stupid app.

Oh, wait, yes, he absolutely knew.

He was bored.

So bored.

His friend Mai had arrived one morning at work, chewing bubble gum, her eyes glued to her phone. He was straightening up his apron and tying up his hair when she just popped the question. “When was the last time you got laid?”

The elastic broke in his fingers and he cursed as he reached for one of the multiple ones he kept around his wrist. “None of your fucking business, princess.”

She simply nodded, popping her chewing gum. “So a while, then.”

He threw her her own apron and she stood up to smooth it over her clothes after taking off her coat. As he watched her from the corner of his eye, he saw her gesturing to her phone and caught it right as she tossed it to him. “You should sign up for this,” she prompted.

He glanced rapidly at the screen and groaned. “Why would I want to sign up for a Christmas dating app? Only desperate people would do that.”

Mai also pulled up her hair before grabbing a box of supplies. “Which is precisely why you’ll probably be able to meet at least one person to get your freak on.”

He pfffed at her before picking up another box and following her into the kitchen of the restaurant. Christmas was bound to be a very busy time and they both got up at dawn to prep food for the rest of the day. How Bakura and Mai managed their own task back there without killing each other daily was a secret well guarded, and even their own employees could not begin to understand their dynamic. But hey, it worked.

They had also scored a big deal this year, a Christmas Eve wedding, for which they had been asked to cater some appetizers and finger foods that would be served in the reception hall instead of an ordinary meal usually served while sitting down. It was all the rage now, to have this kind of food served instead of the traditional version. It was not the biggest wedding in town, but they were still pretty excited about it.

He was complete focused on his task that he completely forgot to answer to Mai’s suggestion. She pushed her point a little bit further. “Come on, think about it as your very own Christmas present. There’s bound to be a naughty single on that list!”

So Bakura had signed up to Advent Match.

Not because he was lonely.

Because he was bored.

And so far, his grand total of 6 dates had proven to be disastrous. All of the men that had showed up (because one of them had not even bothered too) had been either stranger than him, way too polite and reserved, or downright boring.

He did not even know why he bothered to open up the gift of that seventh morning. He did not even expect anything for it at this point.

But he did a double take as he did.

He did not want to get his hopes up, he really did not after al the previous catastrophic dates and the still elusive lay.

He smirked, hoping this very cute guy would be up for it.

***

Marik did not want to go out again. Why he had thought this whole dating thing in 12 days was a good idea was beyond him. Heck, he did not even know what he really wanted out of this whole process. He had been so bored with his life, probably prompted by the fact that his friend from dance class was getting married soon, and that she had even invited him to the wedding. After years of training and dancing together, they had become rather close and she vibed a different energy than Atem, so he gladly welcomed it.

He had been bugging his boss and coworker about his lack of sex life recently, but he was not faring better if he had to be honest. He had joined other dating apps before, hoping to find someone to have fun with, but most people had turned out to be boring… or unsatisfying. A quick lay was nice once in a while, but he wanted something better out of it. Something fun. Maybe even something more, but he would never admit that to anyone, no even himself.

Especially after his confrontation with his best friend about it. He knew he had made a big deal out of it, but Atem had unfortunately pushed on the right buttons, the ones that were so used to being hidden under a thick skin and layers of crude humour and sexy banter. Like hell if he was about to tell the other he had actually signed up on the date because meeting guys in bars and swiping them left and right on other dating apps had left an awfully acrid taste in his mouth. He may have talked the talk, but he hated walking the walk. And honestly, he had not walked the walk in a long time.

But the picture of the guy from this morning had made him laugh so hard he just knew he had to show up to that date. I mean, who choses a picture of themselves eating a bloody steak as a dating app profile pic?

So when he got a message asking for a meet-up, he pushed aside his reluctance and agreed to meet up with the man right outside another café then the one he worked with. Atem was busy fantasising about his little Cutie Pie. He did not need to worry about Marik and his own dating process. Atem would totally worry, being the mother hen he was. Or after last night, Atem would either judge him or pity him, he did not know which one was worst at the moment.

During this whole process, he had tried to be on his best behaviour to not scare any potential hook-ups. Marik had never been one to watch for his words and had a strong tendency to swear, something he had worked really hard at keeping under control while at work. Atem knew about this, and he had even been impressed at the progress he had made after the first few weeks. He kept the same façade when he dated, knowing people could find it annoying or aggressive even.

He had decided to wear his hair up and pulled a pair of earmuffs over his ears to protect them from the cold, his golden pendants still dangling underneath them. It was not snowing tonight, but a chilly wind was blowing softly outside. He tightened his knitted scarf around his neck, and momentarily cursed the fact that he had forgotten his mittens back at his apartment. He stuffed his hands into his woolen jacket as he shuffled his feet, kicking small pebbles of ice on the ground.

“Got the jiggles or something?”

He gazed up and he was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes right under a raised eyebrow. The man looked as eclectic as in his picture, minus the bloody steak. His hair was pulled into a ponytail just like him, but his head was bare from any protection from the cold. He had on a thick parka, the hood adorned with fake fur and his jeans were tucked into long black laced boots. From their proximity, Marik thought he could see a couple of freckles on his otherwise pale creamy skin.

Okay, so maybe he had not expected the man to be this strikingly pretty. Well, his kind of pretty anyway.

“Bakura, right?” he asked, already knowing the answer, but choosing the polite route.

The other tilted his head. “I hope you’re Marik, or there someone that sports the same unique look you do.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Like you’re one to talk.”

Well, so much for being quaint and polite.

But the reaction he got out of the other was the opposite of what he usually got from strangers and sometimes ever friends alike. Bakura chuckled before a smirk graced his lips. “Want a coffee to go with that bitter attitude?”

“I’ll take it black like your sense of humour,” he replied, a smile appearing on his own lips.

“I’ve been stuck inside all fucking day, mind if we drink it outside?”

Marik thought about the prospect of warming his hands around a hot cup of coffee and it was enough to get him to agree. Bakura signaled for him to wait there and entered the café, exiting 5 minutes later with two steaming to-go cups.

And just like that, between awkward conversation and easy banter, they fell into strides and Marik forgot that he had almost ditched his date for the night. Bakura was not one to offer much conversation to begin with, but he would answer questions when prompted. He had the mouth of a sailor, and Marik kind of wondered why he was still trying his best to keep his own swears in.

He found himself thinking of other uses he could think of for that mouth and almost stumbled upon a crack in the icy sidewalk, but caught himself right before, his coffee swooshing in his cardboard cup. Bakura laughed at his expense, not even asking if he was okay, but somehow, that felt even more okay than if he had asked, more natural coming out from the other man.

They made it to a little kiosk that would stay open every night from Thursday to Sunday, selling freshly roasted chestnuts, handing them into paper cups for passersby to enjoy as they walked around town. Marik did not feel like eating a whole bunch of them, but he was tempted to indulge into just a single one as he smelled their delicate aroma filling the air.

“Want one?” he asked his date as he pointed to the kiosk.

Bakura shook his head and that endearing smirk was back on his lips. “No, but go ahead, squirrel.”

Marik was completely smitten by that smirk for a second so that, as he walked to the kiosk and asked for a single chestnut, he completely forgot he did not have his mittens to protect his hand from the searing heat of the roasted nut.

His reaction to his mistake was instantaneous. “Jesus fucking Christ!” he swore under his breath as he cradled his hand with his now reddened palm against his chest.

He heard someone come up right next to him and angled his body his way, slightly ashamed he had made such a childish blunder.

“Say that again,” he heard from the other man near him.

Realising his mistake at hiding this grouchy part of his personality, he fumbled a step back and tried to deny his previous statement. “Ouch?” he offered instead.

His date bent down to gather some fresh snow from the ground and one of his hands extended towards him. “No,” he said as he took Marik’s injured hand in his and gently pressed snow one the light burn. “Swear again for me,” he added.

Marik swallowed, his eyes large at the request, but he went with it. “Shit?”

Dark chocolate brown eyes held his in an inquisitive gaze. “Again,” Bakura asked.

He could not fight the smile that started to appear as he lowered his voice for his next word. “Damn.”

The other man took a minute step to close the distance between them. “Again.”

Marik’s voice was barely above a whisper at that point. “Fuck.”

A hand snaked around his hair, fingers digging into his neck as his mouth was brought but a breath away from the other’s. “Yeah, that one.”

Marik could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he had been kissed that well, and he would put that one probably at the top of his list. It was not a perfect kiss, but it was a hungry one, an overpowering one. The lips that pushed against his were plump, although a little chapped, but commanding. He did not waste time opening his mouth and darting his tongue out to get a better taste of the white-haired man. He was immediately met by another tongue pushing his back into his own mouth and dominating the kiss.

Marik fought for his parcel of control and he moaned when the other gave it to him, and he felt himself melt into the clumsy embrace they were sharing at the moment, his injured hand between the two of them, the snow quickly melting into a puddle.

The need to breathe suddenly forced the both of them to pull away, lips glistening with saliva and eyes now definitely filled with want and need.

Marik smiled as his free hand went to brush a stray bang from Bakura’s forehead. “Well, fuck it is then.”

***

Things went fast for a few moments after that. Marik’s hand was bandaged quickly and found a comfortable spot right back into Bakura’s waiting one. They had but exchanged a few words, but had settled for a destination that was much warmer than outside.

Bakura could not really explain in detail how he had ended up with a Christmas toque on his head. He remembered mentioning he was a bit chilly, and Marik’s thieving fingers had grabbed one from one the stands they had passed by. The blonde’s other hand was currently secured in his and they were now walking down the street, hopping like school children about to get to the best playground in town.

Well, if Bakura had any say in this, he hoped his bedroom would become just that.

And if that kiss was any indication of how Marik was as willing about this whole thing as he was, well, it was about to be the best joyride of his life.

Bakura had managed to snag an apartment into quite a lofty complex with his salary from the restaurant, the perks of being the sous-chef of an up and coming popular bistro. However, his apartment was on a higher floor, meaning they would have either to take the stairs or suffer through an elevator ride that was bound to take a few minutes too long for them to keep their hands to themselves if the tension-filled energy between them was any indicator.

Marik dragged him to the elevator and pressed the call button.

“How high?” he asked, his eyes betraying his excitement.

Bakura squeezed the hand in his and pulled the other a bit closer to him, a devious smirk on his lips. “Very, and about to be higher.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, but his smile told his own agreement. “I meant, what floor?”

The other just wrapped an arm around him and his mouth went to his ear, giving a quick nib to the ear lobe. “Could be living room, kitchen, bedroom or bathroom for all I care.”

Marik pushed him away, the heated flush on his cheeks a dead give-away of how into this whole thing he was. The elevator dinged behind them and the door opened up. “Fucking Christ, you’re such a horny bunny,” he said as he backed away slowly into the cart, his back meeting the plush wall of the compartment. Cheesy instrumental Christmas music was softly playing from the speakers inside.

Bakura just looked at him as if he was a delicious gingerbread cookie he could not wait to get a bite of. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he replied, taking a deliberately slow step towards him.

Marik smirked right back at him with a head motion towards the door. “Right now, it kinda is with the elevator door still open.”

As he entered the cart, Bakura just promptly pressed on the button to activate the door closing and he continued on his way towards the sweet confection waiting for him. “You were saying?”

Marik just grabbed the collar of his coat in response and pulled him down to take his breath away with his expert lips. Bakura welcomed the kiss and wrapped one of his arms around the other’s waist, while his other hand fumbled towards the jeans clad butt a little lower. He kneaded the soft skin there, prompting Marik to moan and open up his mouth to make way for Bakura’s tongue who did not waste time entering and exploring the wet cavern offered so willingly to him.

Marik shifted their position so both of his legs were now framing one of Bakura’s and he gave a long and slow hip jerk along the thigh capsuled between his legs. Immediately, Bakura pushed him more firmly against the elevator wall and lifted his knee just a little higher to drive more pressure against the growing arousal he felt against his own skin. Marik’s tongue darted out in response with a breathy moan.

Their lips disconnected due to Marik’s head falling backwards when Bakura not only drove his thigh into his groin a second time, but also pulled him flusher against him with his two hands now grabbing his ass. Bakura just nuzzled away at Marik’s woven scarf to find more of that delicious bronze skin he was dying to taste as he drew a line of kisses, licks and nibs along the jaw and down the collarbone to finally find the pulsing vein in Marik’s neck.

He bit down firmly before sucking and licking the wound he had just inflicted the other, but judging by the blonde’s barely suppressed groan, he was not about to complain. Between laboured breaths, he managed to voice his frustration of their predicament right now.

“Fuck, way too many clothes right now!”

Bakura left the skin of his neck with a popping sound and his eyes found Marik’s light purple ones. “You said fuck again.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Marik replied with a glint in his lust-filled eyes.

Bakura just bit Marik’s lower lip before licking it softly. “It kinda is when I don’t have you butt naked in front of me yet.”

The blonde let out a sweet chuckle. “Well, give it a few more minutes and I think we can arrange that.”

Bakura was about to drive back down to wreak havoc on the other’s neck when the bell of the elevator dinged and the door started opening behind them. They both froze in the position, not knowing whether to disengage themselves from one another, or just not caring. They pulled away from each other very slowly, like deers caught in headlights.

A couple came inside, and both of them had a light blush on their cheeks from catching two other people going at it in their building’s elevator. A very awkward silence fell upon the four of them, the only thing cutting through being the cheery notes of Christmas music still playing in the background.

The couple had signaled for two floors up so it was not long before the doors opened up again and they got out. However, just as they were about to close again, the woman turned around with a large grin on her face. “You’re definitely going to need concealer for that,” she offered, pointing towards Marik’s direction before winking and leaving just as the door offered them privacy again.

Marik’s hand went straight to his neck. “Jesus Christ, control yourself, you vampire, I have work tomorrow!” he exclaimed, trying to look as offended as he could.

Bakura grabbed his hand again as they finally made it to his floor and pulled him along down the corridor to his apartment. “I did not hear you complaining while it happened. Quite the opposite actually.”

If they had not been this close to actually being away from prying eyes and inside his apartment, he would have probably just pushed Marik against a wall and kissed him senseless once again, but their destination was so closed that he withheld the urge threatening to take over.

Shit, what was it about this man he had just met that was driving him up the wall like that? He had met other guys in bar, rarely ever taken one home, but this, this was something else. It was a mixture of lust at first sight and actually vibing with this little bronze vixen that had taken his breath away just by uttering the word ‘fuck’ in such a way it had send butterflies fluttering in his guts and blood to his groin immediately.

Okay, fuck this.

He did not know nor care right now, as he finally managed to put the keys into the lock and open up the door to his apartment. They stumbled inside, and took their boots using only their feet because their hands and mouths were busy with each other. Bakura all but tore his coat away from himself, pulling his scarf along before working at the buttons of Marik’s thick coat, the one obstacle between him and that delectable cookie coloured skin.

Well, shit.

Underneath that coat, Marik was even more tempting than he could have ever imagined. And he made sure to showcase not only the beauty of that glowing skin, but also a set of delicately chiseled abs by wearing a black hooded sleeveless crop-top. Instantly, Bakura wanted to dip his tongue into that bronze belly button right above the edge of those dark purple jeans he was sporting.

How could a man be so sexy right now? Bakura kept thinking he was good looking too, he worked out in between shifts as the restaurant, he ate well enough and he took care of himself, but this little Christmas gift was too good to be true. Heck if joining this stupid app was finally paying off.

He did not know what compelled him to do so, but he grabbed the slightly smaller man and propped him on his shoulder, earning a yelp from Marik and an even more pronounced one when he went ahead and gave his butt a playful smack. He went straight to the bedroom without even opening any light on his way and dropped his conquest on the bed.

“Now, I believe you said something about too many clothes,” he said, his fingers reaching the hem of his own shirt.

Marik watched intensively as he peeled his shirt off him, but soon a hand on his lean stomach stopped him from doing anything else. Commanding lavender eyes met his and his breath caught into his throat. The blonde slowly bent down beside the bed, his eyes still boring into Bakura’s chocolate brown ones, while he retrieved the Santa toque that had fallen when he had gotten rid of his shirt.

Marik then stood up and turned them around, pushing Bakura to a sitting position on the bed before languorously dropping a kiss on his lips while setting back the bonnet on his white hair. He sensually pulled away and pulled his phone out of his jeans’ back pocket, taking his wonderful eyes away from him for barely a second.

There was a mischievous glint into those mauve eyes that instantly sent his body into arousal. “Care to indulge me tonight, Santa?”

Holy freaking motherfuck-

He did not even have time to finish this thought as a song he instantly recognized started playing from Marik’s phone as he dropped it on the bed next to Bakura before taking a carefully planned step back, the most entrancing shit-eating grin gracing his lips.

**Santa baby, just slip a Rolex under the tree for me**

**Been an awful good guy**

**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**

Right as the notes sounded and filled the room with an energy he had rarely felt before tonight, Bakura wondered what he had done tonight to deserve such an impressive Christmas gift. Marik, in all his ocean of almond skin, was standing in front of him, and moving his hips provocatively before turning his back on him. His fingers reached behind him, arms crossed on his chest as he peeled deliberately slowly his hoodie off himself, giving Bakura what he could only consider the show of his life right now.

Marik was stripping for him.

On a Christmas song.

A cheesy but oh so fitting song.

And if this was not the hottest thing he had witnessed in his life before, well, he needed an expert to teach him about hotness or something.

The hoodie was thrown aside and Marik offered him a view of his brown chest with his perky darker nimples begging for attention that the blonde barely provided by gliding his fingers on them ever so lightly. Bakura just wanted to eat them right off, but that would mean stopping the show he was currently the only spectator of.

Marik popped the button from his jeans and unzipped them millimetre by millimetre, the sound completely covered by the baritone of the singer and the smooth jazz accompanying that voice. His fingers then teased the edge of his pants, just as Bakura could feel his own ones starting to feel tighter by the second. He wanted to just rip them off himself, but that would take his attention away from the blonde’s current sensual offering.

And then Marik proceeded to peel his pants off him so slowly and his jaw dropped as he noticed the perfect round bottoms clad in the tightest festive boxers he had ever seen someone actually wear. They were a pure shade of emerald green and covered with little red and white candy canes. It was both hilarious and incredibly sexy in his mind.

As the other man finally approached him, close enough for him to reach with nimble fingers around that golden waist, he gave into his impulse and immediately latched his teeth onto that tight underwear and pulled them down as far as he could before finishing the job with his hands. The other’s brown member stood proudly close to his face, but instead of kissing it, he dipped his tongue into that inviting navel he had been dying to taste on that expense of almond skin Marik had carelessly exposed ever since he had taken off his coat. There was a very audible gasp in answer to his move and he could not resist the temptation anymore. He pulled Marik’s face towards his by a strong hand capturing his chin and proceeded to kiss the heck out of the other, effectively taking his breath away from the moans and nose exhales he got out of him.

***

Marik could not even begin to explain what actually possessed him to give Bakura a striptease to one of the cheesiest Christmas songs he could even think of. But hell if he ever did and enjoyed the way the other’s eyes trailed on him the whole time and how that jaw had slacked when he had noticed what was going on.

He knew he was not a bad looking man, but right now, he felt like the sexiest one alive as Bakura’s lips and tongue made quick work of the only resolve he had left at controlling this whole situation. Pale hands had reached across his butt and squeezed it apprehensively before setting him down on Bakura’s firm lap.

He felt so exposed for a second, completely naked on someone else's lap like that, except for his every present earrings that kept dangling on each side of his face. Bakura had yet to really touch him, except for that sexy humping back into the elevator, but he was already melting into a puddle of warmth.

Fingers dragged their way from his butt to his thigh, before feeling him all the way up, sending shivers down his spine as they reached his lips. A thumb caressed his lower lip seductively before an index slipped in between them carefully before being joined by a second finger when the mouth it had penetrated open up eagerly for them.

“Care to help me out here?” Bakura whispered, his breath caressing Marik’s cheeks due to their closeness now.

Marik could only nod faintly as he started coating both fingers with saliva, sucking on them greedily. This whole situation was making him dizzy. Finally meeting someone worth his time on this cheesy app was something, but this other stranger being as much into him as he was, and indulging him into this whole foreplay without a fuss was even better. He did not even know why he did it, why he just went with everything, but it felt so right tonight.

So fucking right.

“Shit, that is so hot.” He heard the words whispered to him and cracked his eyes open, milky chocolate eyes just observing him ardently as he swallowed those fingers as if they were the tastiest thing in the world right now. There was a beat before Bakura added: “You are so hot.”

Marik let go of the fingers with a wet popping sound and he smiled almost shyly. There was nothing shy about his position or about what they were doing, but something inside him just flickered like dancing candlelights. “Thanks?”

The smirk was back on Bakura’s lips, but there was something else in his eyes beside lust. Something that Marik pushed to the back of his mind as he watched the fingers he had almost eaten whole disappear from his view. “No, I mean it. Aren’t you a little naughty elf?” was uttered right against his lips.

He wanted to be teasing, but there was a lingering emotion right under the surface. Something so warm it made his cheeks flush. Since when was he such a mess during sex? “Well… if Santa wants me, then I’ll oblige,” he replied, trying to steady his beating heart.

Bakura just dropped an almost chaste kiss on his lips. “This Santa does want you.” And then he felt a wet finger play around his puckering hole between his butt cheeks before sliding inside unhurriedly, but so sensually. “All of you.”

He was used to little foreplay. He was used to people just getting straight into action. He was used to either topping or bottom quickly.

He was not used to having someone taking his sweet time and making sure he was also getting his own pleasure out of this. Out of all of this.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as the finger dug deeper inside him, searching for the sweet spot that would make him see stars. He wanted to say something coherent, something snarky, something him, but this was all too much somehow. “Fuck, I…” was all he could manage as a second finger was inserted inside him, prompting him to lay his forehead on the pale shoulder in front of him, shuddering from the sensation.

A chuckle shook the body underneath his as the fingers scissored and stretched him carefully. "Come on. Won’t you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?"

Damn it, he was losing this game they seemed to be playing. He was hot and sweaty from just this, just this almost tender fingering. And then he had to close his eyes and focus on steading his breathing as a hand encircled his arousal and gave a slow and lascivious pump motion on it. A thumb spread the precum on the head delicately and he did not know if it was the sexual aspect of it or the gentle one that was currently driving him over the edge.

What the hell was wrong with him?

How could he feel so sensitive tonight in the arms of this gorgeous not-so-stranger anymore?

Right then, after a few well-paced pumps, the fingers finally reached their destination and curled inside him against his prostate. His vision blurred behind his closed eyes. “I… fuck, I want…”

He could not manage anything else as he felt himself crawling closer to the edge. Damn it, no one had ever cared about making him come during foreplay. Hell, some had not even cared if he came at all as long as they had their fun and he even had to take care of himself other times.

Bakura proceeded to kiss his way along his shoulder before he made it to his ear lobe on which he latched to suck and nibble a bit. "You're going to have to repeat that," his husky voice said right next to his ear.

And this whole thing, the teasing, the making-out, the striptease, the fingering, everything was just fucking perfect in his mind right now. His next thought was almost like the neediest whine he had ever expressed. But it came out with brute force through his mind and it was such a heartfelt truth that it made him clinch to Bakura's shoulders as he moved his forehead to the other’s. His breath was coming in rapidly, but he still stole a quick kiss from the other before exhaling his answer.

"I want to come!"

The lips right against his smiled. “As you wish.”

And then everything came crashing down on him as he spurted out right across that beautiful pale chest in front of him, his head snapping back as he let out a long moan as he rode the wave of his orgasm. He felt lips trailing on his own chest and a tongue flicking on his nipple, eliciting sparks that mixed with the intensity from what had just sent him over the edge.

He breathed heavily, wanting so much to stay grounded in the moment, wanting it to last.

But something held him back.

Even if he was not always on top, he had always been on top of his game, in control of any encounter he ever had before, although it had been quite a while. And here he was, giving this much power to his nightly partner.

He could not have that.

He slowly pulled away and got up on shaky legs, peeling Bakura’s hands away from him, although part of him just wanted to fall down on the bed the other was still currently sitting on. He took one of the pale hands and prompted the other to stand up in front of him. His hands then fell on the other’s waist as he hooked his fingers in the loops of his jeans.

“You’re still wearing too much, Santa,” he whispered, his lavender eyes diving into chocolate brown awaiting ones.

Bakura smugly put his arms behind his head and gave a hip jerk towards the other. “Would you do the honours?”

Marik responded with a smug smirk before languidly kneeling right in front of him, his fingers already working the button and zipper of his pants. “My pleasure.”

He made quick work of the pants and the tight black boxers underneath and finally faced the other’s member with a hungry look. He felt like a kid in a candy store being shown the biggest candy cane ever and he wanted to eat it, lick it and savour it for all its length and worth.

And he did just that as he flicked his tongue all the way up to the tip before swiftly engulfing Bakura’s shaft right between his warm lips, giving a satisfied hum sending delicious vibrations right to the other’s groin. The white-haired man's reaction was instantaneous as both of his hands latched onto the blonde’s hair currently giving him the high of his night.

***

Bakura did not know if the North Pole was closer to heaven than any place of earth but the elf on his knees right in front of him sure made him feel that way right now. He watched as sandy lips wrapped around his member and swallowed him almost completely before sucking on it as if it was the most delicious treat they had been offered all night.

He was still high on the way he had witnessed the other orgasmed beautifully right on his lap not even a couple of minutes ago, and he was feeling ever so lucky that this stupid app had paired him with such an indulgent early Christmas gift tonight. Marik had been hot in picture, even hotter in person and sizzling as a sexual partner so far, and they had yet to get to the best part in his mind.

He could not wait to get inside this gingerbread man pleasing him right now, and with that exact thought in mind, he yanked on the hair he was currently fisting, just enough for the other to let go of his arousal with a wet popping sound. He bent and grabbed him before tossing him on the bed. He rapidly crawled on top of the surprised Egyptian, but the budding smirk that appeared on Marik’s lips told him things were about to heat up even more once again.

Marik briskly reversed their position and cradled his hips with the grace of a contortionist. Bakura had noticed he was quite agile and swift and he briefly wondered if the other was a gymnast or something. They had never gotten around to that in their interaction earlier in the evening. Not that he minded the other being that flexible, hell no.

“You’ve got a long night ahead of you, Santa. Let me treat you right.”

Bakura did not even have time to reply as Marik aligned his cock to his entrance and slowly impaled himself right on it, inches of it getting buried deep into his hot cavern as he made his bare ass touch Bakura’s thighs.

The pale man’s hands went straight to the slim but muscular waist belonging to the other man, his fingers digging into that perfect-bronzed skin that clashed against the paleness of his own fingers. Before he even had a chance to lift Marik off his hips and ram it inside him, the Egyptian on top of him started moving, one hand on the other’s stomach steading himself and the other reaching for one of his nipples and pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

He wanted to tell the other how tight he was, how hot he was, but just witnessing him lifting his knees and coming back down feverishly on him was driving him insane. The blonde’s golden earrings were shimmering softly from the only light sources reaching them, a Christmas tree lit up in the living room behind them and the streetlights from the city filtering through the now curtainless window.

It was like watching a painter lay down his colours with passion. He could only observe as Marik rode him in perfect rhythm with his own deliberate thrusts, but what completely took his breath away was the flawless flush covering the tanned man’s cheeks, the way his parted lips to let timed breathy moans escape, the eyes fluttering closed every time he came down on him.

Fuck, Marik was the picture of gorgeous.

And being inside him while he watched him reaching this state of ecstasy was exquisite enough to make him forget for a moment how close to coming he was.

But that would not do it. He knew what Marik had done, how he had regained control of their encounter by switching their position, but Bakura would not let him win their game of tug-o-war that easily. He gave a harsher jerk of hips, enough to destabilise the man on top of him and switch their position, flipping Marik on the bed.

He did not waste any time repositioning himself and entering the Egyptian again, a loud gasp escaping his partner’s lips as he reached inside from a different angle, hoping to aim for the perfect spot.

He was right in assuming Marik was flexible when he noticed the other shifting to hook his ankles behind his neck, giving him even more room to ram it home. Both their breaths mingled as Bakura’s thrust became faster and harder. He was so close to coming and so focused on both their pleasure that he almost did not hear the other whisper his request.

“… my name.”

His eyes snapped open to meet light purple ones staring back at him.

“What?” he said.

As if caught on the spot, Marik seemed to hesitate for barely a second before voicing his request again. “Say my name.”

Bakura smirked as he leaned towards the other’s ear and he purred his reply in it, his voice as low as he could. “Come for me again, Marik.”

And it only took a couple more well placed thrust for the Egyptian in his arms to come loudly again and spurt semen all over his chest, all the way to his chin. Bakura reached there with his thumb to wipe away the sperm that had reached it. He grabbed the chin with firm fingers and forced the other to keep his gaze on him as he rode the last of his most recent orgasm.

His lips hovered over the Marik’s. “Now say mine.”

He quickly gave a few more thrusts and he could feel himself coming any moment, but just as Marik opened up his mouth to say his name back, he cut him off.

“Bakur-”

Just as he came inside the other, his lips covered the Egyptian’s ones in a demanding and hungry kiss, a strong groan finding his way past his own lips. They both stayed tangled in one another for a good minute before Bakura pulled out slowly and fell beside Marik on the bed.

Marik turned to his side, completely oblivious to the mess on his chest and stomach. “I… wow, I can’t move.”

Bakura looked back at him and gave him a devious smile. “You don’t have to.”

There was a shift in Marik’s purple eyes, like confusion tainting his perfectly poised post-orgasm bliss. “Yeah, but-“

Now Bakura had never been one for feelings and emotions, and all the drama they could bring, and he would certainly not start tonight, not while he had been thoroughly blessed with an awesome lay and wanted to bask in it. “I said, you don’t have to.”

He got up and headed to his bathroom to clean himself up. When he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he wondered what had prompted him to tell the other it was okay if he stayed instead of left like any one night-stand would do. He shook his head and blamed it on the holiday spirit poisoning his mind.

When he came back into the bedroom, he could tell Marik had fallen asleep from the soft even breath he emitted. He could not fight back a smirk as he threw a towel on him, the object connecting with his skin promptly bringing the other back up to the land of the awake.

“Your mess ain’t going to clean itself, you know.”

Marik simply stuck his tongue out at him as he wiped himself before aiming the cloth right back at him. He dodged it easily before flopping back down on the bed. The Egyptian pulled the covers over himself, and Bakura did the same. Soon, the same even breathing could be heard coming for his sleeping companion. Bakura smiled at himself for a job well done.

And for a fleeting second, he almost went and draped his own arm around Marik, but like hell if he was going to cuddle with someone he barely knew.

But would it be bad if he wanted to know him?

***

It took a couple of minutes for Marik to realise he was not in his bed, let alone in his own apartment when he woke up the next morning. He was wrapped in a plush comforter and the sun was barely filtering through the blackout curtains covering the window in the bedroom he was currently in.

His mind brought back forth the event of last night and he sighed happily before jolting up to a sitting position. His eyes quickly darted to the side and he noticed he was alone under the covers, although very naked still.

He had just spent the night.

In a stranger’s bed.

After an amazing fuck for sure.

But still…

“Shit, shit, shit…” he whispered under his breath.

He got up and found his clothes scattered on the floor, most of them at the foot of the bed, and proceeded to get dressed as fast as he could manage. He was so focused on his rookie hook-up mistake that it took him a few more minutes to realise there was a lingering smell in the air, something like coffee and eggs.

Damn it, this would have been so much easier if he had woken up in the middle of the night and left, or if he actually had had the energy to do so last night right after the deed was done. Now, he would have to either tiptoe his way out or…

_Or what?_

_Face the man who made you come twice last night?_

_The man who makes your stomach churn when you picture his stupid smirk right now?_

_The man who-_

_Shut up brain!_

“I remember you taking in black yesterday, or was that just a shitty humour pun?” a voice reached his ears, breaking him out of his thoughts very effectively.

Marik almost tumbled to the ground, but caught himself right on time, although not before he felt embarrassed about being caught trying to leave unnoticed. He cleared his throat, and suddenly felt way less confident then he had last night.

“Yeah, I’ll… I’ll take it at home. Gotta shower, put some concealer on that bitch of a hickey you gave me, get to work, you know.”

His eyes fell onto the two plates that had been laid on the kitchen island: two perfectly flipped omelettes and expertly cut fruits, next to two steaming mugs of coffee. Bakura was standing next to the fridge, his hand on the handle of the open door, a carton of milk in the other.

“Oh, right, yeah. I just thought you might be hungry after last night’s exercise, that’s all.”

Marik felt once again the need to bolt out of there as soon as possible. This was just a good lay, nothing more. It should not be more, not by meeting someone through a cheesy app. This had just been for fun, right?

Then why was his heart hammering in his chest right now?

He needed air, like yesterday.

He grabbed his coat on the couch and headed towards the door, quickly planting his feet into his boots, not even taking the time to tie them up.

“Anyway, just… this was fun, I mean great. I mean, you were great,” he mumbled hopefully loud enough for the other to hear.

Bakura was now leaning against the wall, just looking at him with his arms crossed against his chest. His white haired was pulled back into a lazy ponytail and he looked ever so relaxed in his sweats and oversized sweater. He nodded, his gaze neutral. “Yeah, it was. Need me to walk you out?”

Marik risked a glanced back up and pasted the most casual smile on his lips he could muster at the moment. “No, that’s okay, thanks.”

He reached for the handle and opened up the door promptly. He was almost out the door when he heard the white-haired man’s parting words.

“Goodbye Marik.”

And the fact he had just said his name pulled at his heartstring. But just a little. Just. A. Little.

“Goodbye Bakura,” he replied before closing the door behind him.

As he walked to the elevator, his phone emitted a familiar jingle and he just stared at it as the gift from the Advent Match app appeared for that day.

***

Bakura’s eyes shifted between the now closed door and the Santa hat perched on the coat hanger next to him.

The notification from the Advent Match chimed from his phone, but he did not reach for his device.

Marik had dropped his earmuffs on his carpet in his hurry.

A simple pair of fluffy earmuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Our Tumblrs:  
> [xauroraxborealisx](https://xauroraxborealisx.tumblr.com/)  
> [Atems-leather-pants](https://atems-leather-pants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
